


Glimpses into the Potter-Snape household

by BurnedCocoa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Life, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnedCocoa/pseuds/BurnedCocoa
Summary: Severus and Harry start a family after the war and lead a happy (and a little naughty) life.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 74





	Glimpses into the Potter-Snape household

Severus Snape sat in the family room of his home. He had fenced a rather large corner of the room and covered the floor of said corner with rubber mats and soft pillows and covers. It was where his twins now took their afternoon nap next to each other, surrounded by innumerous toys, after having been fed – always a tumultuous event with one parent for two children. Toys, in fact, lay everywhere in the room, and a bit around other rooms of the house, though he and his husband always tried to organize such things. But he would not gather them now. Severus Snape would sit down and indulge in some time for himself while the toddlers slept. That he did, on the sofa in the room, putting his tired feet up on the coffee table. He summoned the book he currently read and dark green rimmed glasses from his nightstand, and when they zoomed into his hand, he put the glasses on and opened his book. He didn’t mind wearing the glasses anymore, even though a potion for his eyes was always available without him having to brew it, since their company sold those as well. But Harry found him sexy in glasses. So he got used to the idea.

The reading though, did not go far. His eyes got heavy with sleep, and he kept reading the same sentence over and over again. Best to forgo it. So he put the book and glasses down on the small table beside the couch and turned on the telly – with the volume turned down, of course – to watch a football match. It was so fucking fantastic to watch something other than mind numbing cartoons all day. They were all crap these days. He would have to wean the children off those.

Severus wanted to watch the telly, he did, but his eyes didn’t seem to agree with him. They closed, despite his efforts. He needed a quick power nap, just like his kids.

After about twenty minutes, the sweet girl named Artemia that slept in the play corner woke up. She sat up and looked for something to do immediately. As she rummaged through their toys, her brother Septimius woke as well. He was content with a toy car, the first he laid eyes on, and he pushed it around the playpen. But Calliope’s heart desired a stuffed bear that sat beside her daddy on the couch. She reached out to it, and it lifted into the air and began to float to her. But it could not penetrate the warding her father had placed around the playpen, for their protection and safety and his peace of mind. The bear hit the ward and fell to the ground. All this happened without rousing Severus from his power nap. He really did need it.

Artemia would not be defeated. Septimius was on all fours, crawling around as he pushed the toy car, and Artemia stumbled up to him and climbed on his back when he was next to the fence that surrounded them. He remained in place as he understood what she intended. But he still wished for the plastic car to go round and round, so he need only shake it, expressing his deep wish, and it moved on its own when he put it down again. He watched giggling as he served as a step for his sister to reach the top of the fence. She could not reach her hand past it, at first at least, but with persistency in tapping it, she managed to get through on her third try. She climbed over it, not minding the small fall on the other side, and finally could reach her beloved teddy. She sat with it, and her brother, who had thought he would get help breaking out as well, sat contently on the other side of the fence watching his toy car and clapping as he smiled.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and not even that woke Severus up. Artemia stood and waddled over to him, her full head of jet black perfect curls that reached down to her cheeks bouncing. She pulled on his hand, which rested on his thigh.

“Dadda. Ding dong, Dadda.” She said as she pulled on his hand. It was so large her little hand could only wrap around one of his fingers. She pulled on this ring finger, and the tug on both his wedding band and the ring his husband had made him made them pinch his skin, and he woke, immediately looking down at his little girl. After the moment it took to make him truly alert, he raised an eyebrow and she giggled at him, covering her mouth with her hands.

“What are you doing out here, princess?”

She continued to giggle, her emerald eyes sparkling with mischief. “Ding dong, Dadda.”

“Ding dong?”

The doorbell rang again.

“That still does not explain what you are doing out of the playpen, Miss Artemia,” he knitted his eyebrows as he stood. She giggled again. “I’ll have to put up stronger wards.” He bent over to pick Septimius up, waving his hand to stop the toy car from going round and round. “And you, my little prince?”

His sweet boy sucked on his thumb, and Severus kissed his straight, black hair, that already reached over his ears. He took Artemia’s hand as he carried Septimius, and headed towards the front door, Calliope taking her small steps beside him. When he was almost at the door, the bell rang again.

“Ding dong!” The twins said merrily in unison.

“Yes, it seems we have an impatient visitor,” Severus said tenderly.

He opened the door to two screaming kids, a four year old and a two year old, the older one pinching the younger one’s arm.

“Hugo, stop that!” Their father stood behind them.

The kids did not stop, but one narrowed look from Severus had them quiet in no time. He put Septimius down to greet his friends.

“Weasley,” Severus drawled. “Did we have a playdate scheduled?”

Septimius, Artemia, Hugo and Rose hugged each other, making a circle and going round, giggling.

“No. But could we?” Ron asked, a bit desperate.

Severus rolled his eyes and made way for him to go in. Ron instructed the boys to go in.

“Why didn’t you Floo here?” Severus asked.

“Have you tried to take the Floo with two screaming children?”

“No, but then again, my children are well behaved,” Severus smirked. Hugo and Rose walked past him and he lowered his hand, and the kids high-fived it saying “uncle Snape” as they passed, following the twins to the back of the house, to the family room. “Even your kids are well behaved around me,” Severus finished.

“Gee, I sure do wonder why,” Ron said sarcastically, trying to imitate Severus’ intimidating furrowing of brow. “It is impossible to Floo with them.”

“Oh, and I suppose it is much more pleasant to take the tube,” Severus replied sardonically.

They sat on the sofa. “And where is your better half?”

“Hermione is back to work. Out of town game. She’ll be back on Sunday. I think I might die before then. This parenting thing… it’s very tiresome. Especially if done alone.”

Severus snorted. “Says the bloke twenty years my junior.”

“That does not make it easier, I promise you.”

“That's why me and Harry only settle for two kids.”

“Nonsense. Pretty soon a third baby Snape will be running around. You know how omegas are.”

“Yes. In about thirty years, when one of these two decide to pop one out,” Severus replied. “And Harry takes contraceptives during his heat, just so you know. We do not plan to beat your family's speed of reproduction record. “

They enjoyed the peace and relative quiet for a few minutes as the four toddlers played calmly, the football match still on the telly.

“See, I knew it was a good idea to come here,” Ron said, grinning.

“If only you would shut up,” Snape replied, but Ron knew he was joking, despite the serious tone.

“Say… do you have any alcohol in the house?” Weasley asked. Severus raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s just… Hermione is still breast feeding, so she can’t have any, and then she doesn’t allow me to have any, or it to be in the house. And I could use a sip, after being alone with two toddlers since yesterday.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Aren’t you the weakling. There’s beer in the kitchen,” he pointed over his head to said room, adjacent to the one they sat in, “wine in the cellar back there, and firewhisky in the bar in the living room, along with some other crap for the muggle neighbors, when they come by.”

Ron stood, slightly excited, and left the room.

“Don’t go crazy!” Severus called out.

Ron was in the kitchen, getting a beer. “Want one?” He asked.

“No. Someone has to be alert and in charge of the children,” he drawled.

“I’m just having the one, don’t worry.” Weasley was already sitting next to him again.

Silence took the room again, except for the noise of plastic toys and mumbling toddlers. Weasley, however, broke it.

“Say, here’s a question.”

“Oh joy,” Snape said sardonically.

“Why do people complain about in laws? I mean, they’re great! They like the children, take them on weekends, give them gifts we don’t have to buy… where is the problem? I might take them to see grandma and grandpa tomorrow,” he finished thoughtfully.

“Well, you might have an advantage because you know your in laws since you were an annoying little brat – not that you’ve grown out of the annoying part – and they are practically like parents to you as well. But imagine having people who think they’re entitled to tell you how to live your life and raise your kids. And who are relatively strangers to you, if you look at it closely.”

“So, I take it my mom is hard on you?” Ron grinned.

“No. She's an absolute angel. She take the kids so we can catch up on sleep, go out on dates, and… engage in other activities,” Severus smirked as Ron grimaced. “I adore her.”

“Then what was with the speech?”

“I’m just saying, I can imagine…”

“Dadda!” Septimius cried, holding his bum. “Potty.”

Severus smiled, proud that the potty training was taking, and stood to pick his son up. “If you will excuse me, Weasley. Do put that beer down and watch the children, please.”

They spent the afternoon watching the telly and exchanging some comment or trivial conversation as the children played, stopping only to feed them their snacks. Hugo ate fruit and some cookies, while Rose, Artemia and Septimius had a small bottle and some pieces of fruit. Ron just stayed and lost track of time, and Severus didn’t kick him out, feeling bad for the boy, all alone to take care of two children for four days. Pretty soon, it was time for Harry to come home. They had agreed Harry would check on their labs after the work in the Ministry today, and he would stay home and watch the children, since he had no classes to teach. It was a Friday, and he didn’t stay the full work hours in the lab, only enough to know how things were coming along and report to Severus.

He stepped out of the fireplace beneath the telly they watched, looking stunning as always in his pant suit, Severus thought. The first thing he did was sit on Severus’ lap and kiss his lips tenderly as his hands slipped into his hair, which he now wore short.

“Hey,” Harry smiled lovingly.

“Hey,” Severus answered, gazing in his eyes.

“Hi, Ron!” He said cheerfully when he saw him sitting there on his couch. “You guys having a play date?”

“Yes. Hey Harry.”

“Weasley was in desperate need of help with the children,” Severus drawled.

“Did Hermione already leave for the work?”

“Yep.”

Harry stood from Severus’ lap and went over to the playpen, bending over. “Hi my sweet babies!” he said. Artemia and Septimius rushed to his, “Dadda!” They both exclaimed and he picked both of them up at once and kissed both their cheeks, squeezing them before putting them down again. “Hugo, Rose, how are you?” he continued in his perky voice. Both toddlers waved from where they sat, entertained with the toys, and said ‘Hi uncle Harry!”

“Sev, have you gotten dinner started?”

“No, dear. I forgot. Weasley got in my way.”

“Hey!” Ron protested.

Harry sniggered. “I’ll take care of it. But you’ll have to do it tomorrow.”

“So I guess we dine out tomorrow,” Severus smirked. Harry smacked his shoulder, smiling. “Shall we leave the kids with Molly, or with Ron?” Severus continued.

“Oh Merlin, please don’t leave me alone with four children!” Ron said, a bit terrified. Harry laughed. “Unless I can take them to Molly’s,” Ron concluded.

“I will not have my children exposed to any Weasley other than Molly,” Severus replied.

“Respect my wife. She’s a Weasley now too, Snape.” Ron said grinning.

“Frankly that’s not much better,” Snape replied wearing an impassive mask.

“He’s joking,” Harry said, still laughing.

“Only about the leaving them with you part,” Severus completed.

Harry was turning towards the kitchen when Severus pulled him down to his lap again by the waist, over the arm of the couch. “Sit, talk to your friend. You’re tired. I’ll cook,” he kissed his cheek.

“Are you staying for dinner, Ron?” hhe asked.

“Oh may I?” He replied pleadingly.

“Sure! I’ll go get things going then.”

“You know, Harry, you could have brought that house elf of yours. He’s sitting at Grimmauld Place being wasted…”

“Kreacher!” Harry called.

Kreacher popped in the Snapes’ den and bowed.

“Kreacher, would you help with dinner here?”

“Certainly, Master Harry,” the house elf said.

“Are you abusing this poor creature’s good will?” Ron said derisively imitating Hermione.

“Well I certainly have no objections,” Severus said as he sat Harry on the couch next to him and stood.

“Severus!”

“Come Kreacher, I’ll show you around,” he smirked at his husband.

Severus cooked – or oversaw Kreacher as he did – while Harry and Ron caught up and watched the kids. When the adults’ dinner was almost ready, Ron and Harry fed the children their baby food, which was ready. Severus was going to help him, but he wished to do it alone, to make up for some of the time he had spent away from them that day. Ron tried to deal with Hugo and Rose.

Once the kids were fed, the adults ate. Ron left soon after they were done, to put the kids to bed. He asked Kreacher to pop them out of there. Harry and Severus proceeded to tidying up as he told him about his day, and how their new employee still needed more training to be up to their standards, but he was slowly getting there. The kids played quietly in a corner of the kitchen floor, in their parents’ sight. Sleep was starting to overcome them. 

“What about you, Sev? How were things here?”

“Fine. Your daughter can now get through wards and uses her brother as steps to climb out of the playpen,” he said as he dried the dishes with a wave of his wand. Another wave made them float into their places in the cupboards.

Harry sniggered. “We’ll need to put up stronger wards then.”

The kitchen was tidy, so they walked to the kids and picked them up. Harry held Artemia, Severus took Septimius. “You can’t step on your brother, angel!” Harry said as they climbed the stairs to put them in the bath.

They sat in there for a while with their rubber duckies, slamming the water and laughing as it splashed. Severus and Harry watched, enchanted, smiling, then looked at each other and shared a tender, loving kiss. As Harry got the twins in pajamas and ready for bed, Severus took a quick shower.

When he stepped out, he began to read his children a bedtime story, one from the magical world, and Harry took the opportunity to get out of his work clothes and take a quick shower himself, trying to end in time to catch a bit of story time. But when he pulled on his husband’s sleeping shirt and walked across the hallway, past their office and guest room, to the kids’ bedroom, he saw Severus lying uncomfortably on one of their beds – they had just started sleeping on big boy and girl beds – sleeping, Artemia on one arm, sleeping on her daddy’s chest, her jet black curls spread across it and over the open book, and Septimius in the other arm, with his black head of hair tucked under his daddy’s chin. Harry smiled. Life was really good. What did he do to deserve suck beautiful family?

Harry walked up to them and carefully began to pull Artemia from Severus’ arm. That roused him, and as he woke, he smiled to his husband and kissed his daughter’s forehead. Harry tucked her in her own bed, and kissed her forehead too, as Severus slid off Septimius’ bed and placed him more comfortably in it, tucking him in and kissing his forehead good night. Harry kissed his son and walked out of the bedroom, Severus in tow. He pulled the door behind him, leaving it only half open and hit the lights.

He then grabbed Harry from behind with one arm around his midsection and lifted him to carry to their bedroom. Harry clamped his hands on his mouth as not to laugh out loud. He stopped at the top of the staircase to ensure the safety gate was closed and he warded it, still holding his beloved, and then he carried on, dragging Harry under one arm as he suppressed giggles.

He threw him on the bed and crumbled on it next to him.

“I love them to death,” he said staring at the ceiling, “and they are great kids. But it’s very tiring work.”

“Are you so very tired?” Harry asked.

“Yes.”

“Too tired?” His hand slid down his chest as he lay next to him, facing him.

“For what?” He smirked.

Harry quickly straddled him, and even over his sleeping trousers, he could feel the heat of his husband's core. His cock twitched.

“I’m never too tired for that, minx,” he smiled as he undid all his buttons with a quick pull of his finger, without using magic.

Harry was wearing black and green lace panties underneath, he saw. He pushed the silk black shirt off his shoulders.

“Uhm. I see you’ve dressed for the occasion,” he smirked. “I very much appreciate it.”

Harry leaned down to kiss his lips, and as their tongues tenderly teased each other’s, Severus caressed Harry's bum.

“Fantastic,” he said as he palmed and massaged one of Harry's nipples. He leaned back down to claim his lips once more and as he felt Harry's tender nipples rubbing against his bare chest, he said “very fucking fantastic,” into his mouth.

Even though he had already weaned the kids off breast feeding, Harry's nipples had become fuller and pinker with the pregnancy and were sticking around. Like pretty little roses in bloom. Severus enjoyed them back when they were smaller, but still enjoyed them now. His ass had filled out as well, and he loved the view of it, especially when he fucked Harry on all fours. He loved him for it, and never did he feel insecure about his changing figure, thanks to Severus' constant appreciation.

Severus flipped him over to lie on him back as he continued to kiss his lips, tugging gently on the hem of his panties, pulling it down ever so slowly. When it was at his knees, he lifted his legs so Severus could pull them off. He placed himself in between his legs and continued to slowly tease Harry's lips with his, his half hard cock touching Harry's. Harry began to worry that the kids would wake before they got to the magnificent ending, and as much as he enjoyed hiis husband screwing him slowly, it would have to wait for one of their ‘nights off’. He flipped them over again, so he was back on top. Severus waved his hand to gently close the door.

Harry rubbed himself on the length of Severus' cock, his hole kissing it, leaving it slick with his abundant juices as Severus hardened more between Harry's thighs. Harry's fingertips sank into his chest as his breathing became shallow and he encouraged him rubbing, grabbing and caressing his ass.

“Don’t you… want to do that on my face?” He smirked. Harry groaned and bit his lower lip, and quickly slid up his body, sitting on his face, rejoicing as he felt Severus' lips sucking his hole, his tongue gently licking it. As it lowered to his wet entrance and his nose rubbed on omega's hole, Harry wanted so hard to cry out his name, but he bit his lower lip again and grabbed the headboard, remaining quiet as to not wake the children. He rocked himself gently on his face, in rhythm with his tongue and lips pleasing him, Harry's heavy breathing all he heard in his ears. He was so fucking hard now, he could not wait for his beautiful omega to come on his face. He needed to bury himself in him immediately. He tapped Harry's bum and he understood, unstraddling his face and quickly lowering himself onto Severus' cock, biting his lip.

“Oh fuck, love. Your cock… uhm, it makes me whole,” he said in hushed tones, gasping through his labored breathing. Harry rolled his hips on him, wanting so much to moan to express to him how much he wanted his alpha. But Severus knew, just by the expression on his face. Harry's hands slid from his chest to the mattress, beside his head, and he could now latch onto one of omega's nipples, rolling his tongue on it. Harry managed to moan softly. Severus flipped him to lie on his back, and he thrust into Harry more vigorously, yet in an enticing pace, looking deep into his eyes, as the omega lifted his legs to dig his heels on Severus' buttocks. Severus rolled his hips against Harry's, sinking his cock deep into his hole, every centimeter, before sliding out and plunging back in again.

“I love that you still get soaking wet for me,” he said in a hushed tone.

“I will always be soaking wet for you, Sev,” Harry whispered.

All they could hear was their labored breaths in the silence of the evening, their muffled moans and groans and whimpers into each other’s necks or mouths as their orgasms crept on them, Harry fingers running through Severus' black hair, now stained with a few tiny gray streaks.

They came groaning into each other’s necks.

“I love you so much,” Harry said after the high had passed, as they tried to catch their breaths.

Severus only smirked.

There was some fussing heard on the baby monitor, and Harry tapped his shoulder. Severus rolled off of him, and Harry pulled on his shirt to walk across the hall and check on the babies. When he returned, he cuddled up to him, lying on his chest as Severus rested his chin on Harry's messy hair.

“Good night, love.”

“Good night, minx.”


End file.
